ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Bolt Of Life
The Lightning Bolt of Life is a story being written by Lukas Kierkegaard. Synopsis 13 years ago, a boy named Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard was brought into the world. But for Lukas, life is no walk in the park. When his YouTube career blows up in 2013, Lukas thinks that life will become sweet. But is he correct? Plot Chapter 1: Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard On July 30th, 2003, Thomas Jesse Kierkegaard was born. My parenta didn't like that name and changed it to Lukas when I was christened. I had an older sister. I won't disclose her name however. Two years later, my sister was born, but with that good thing came a bad thing... Chapter 2: Little Accident When i was 2, i fell off a chair split my chin over. I think i had to have stitches or something. I still remember seeing my little sister for the first time. I hated her. I dunno why. Probably because i felt like i was gonna be left out. Luckily i wasnt. Chapter 3: School When i was 4, i started school. i remember it like it was yesterday, i was crying on my first day. i hated it. but i soon grew to like it and i became attached to it Chapter 4: New Friends I made many friends, such as Tom and the guy you all know as Ludwig. We hung out together and used to play cops and robbers, we were always the robbers. Chapter 5: YouTube Right before i turned 9, i had opened up a youtube account. i uploaded my first video and it got no views. i uploaded a few more and had 10 subscribers by early may. I also had about 50 views by then. Chapter 6: Miiverse I got a wii u christmas day and made miiverse videos were i raged at getting banned from miiverse. I actually got a big known for this! I had 250 subscribers by my birhday 2013. I made videos until 2014 when something happened. In august 2014, at 500 subs, my channel got taken down. i still remember the name of it, Formidi Tube. Chapter 7: OriginalBloodAce I remember the first three youtubers i watched. Originalbloodace, supermariologan and jacksepticeye. I really enjoyed watching them but my favorite was originalbloodace. He would make these really funny miiverse reactions where he raged at getting banned from miiverse and i thought it was the funniest thing i had ever seen XD Chapter 8: The Stalker after opening a second youtube channel, i got 100 of my origal subs back. but there was a troll. one bigger than any trolli had ever seen. a stalker if you would. they actually ended up finding my personal info, address, phone number, everything. i had to change my phone number and IP address. it still chills me knowing that they still have my address Chapter 9: The Nightmare In october of 2014, i was playing cards with my game. i won and got super excited, so excited my chair tipped over and i hit my head on the freezer. i didnt panic until i saw the blood pouring out of my head. i tried to stay calm, but luckily i didnt have to go to the hospital Chapter 10: Christmas Day It was christmas day. the supposed best day of the year. not for me. i prefer birthdays lol. i didnt get much besides a new wii u as my old one broke and the first 3 harry potter books. Chapter 11: 2015 New years day. A fresh start. a fresh year. I stayed up and drank coca cola all night until i crashed at 2am. Chapter 12: Last Day of Elementary School in july 2014, i finished elementary school. honestly the only reason i put it here is because this was written out of order. Chapter 13: Summer Club i started summer club at my new secondary school in late july. Chapter 14: Secondary School i started secondary school in 2014. i didnt think id fit in however... Chapter 15: My Girlfriend But i did fit in!!! yay!!!! I made friends with ben in late 2014. i started dating petra in late 2014!! my life was going great! Chapter 16: Ellegaard Okay i lied. i wanted to take a break from my problems. so lets continue. Minecraft story mode came out and i introduced it to ludwig. episode 2 came out, and ludwig got super attached to the character you may know as ellegaard. episode 3 released, and i wisj id never introduced him to the game... you see, in my first playthrough, i took ellegaards armor. ellegaard died, and ludwig slapped me in the face and forced me to replay the episode with magnus' armor. I said "geez i didnt like magnus i was going to anyway". later on, he got super upset. you can tell he was SUPER obsessed with ellegaard. He even made a doll of her and refused to let go. He asked me "who is your favorite character?" and i said "lukas". He asked me if i wanted him to make me a lukas doll, and i said "i'll pass." Chapter 17: Christmas 2015 Chapter 18: Ellie's Chat Club Chapter 19: Wikia Chapter 20: E's Chat Club Chapter 21: The Flame War Chapter 22: Attempting Suicide Category:Stories